The present invention relates primarily to a scorer table or desk and similar such tables such as may be used at show booths or in stores for signing up customers for an offer.
A scorer table is used at athletic events to provide a place for a scorer to make and keep his or her records, for his or her remotely operating a scoreboard, and at which place an announcer or broadcaster may work. The table is usually at the very edge of the court so that the scorer (and/or announcer) can see the game and as a result the table is also positioned where it may be seen by much of the crowd and, if present, television cameras. Such a table or desk serves to hold the microphone of the announcer and often holds an amplifier and scoreboard control units and other electronic and non-electric equipment needed by the users.
A sales display table or desk is most often used at a large store or mall to distribute samples, demonstrate or display products, or to sign up people waking by.
Foldable tables or desks and the like have been proposed in the past for general use, for example those depicted and described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,800,029 to Robertson, et al.issued Sep. 1, 1998; 5,803,562 to Jacobs, et al. issued Sep. 8, 1998; 5,403,082 to Kramer issued Apr. 4, 1995; 5,281,016 to Brague issued Jan. 25, 1994; 4,820,003 to Lloyd issued Apr. 11, 1989; 4,280,744 to Nakano issued Jul. 28, 1981; 2,943,243 to Rachman et al. issued Jun. 28, 1960; 1,479,766 to Whyman issued Jan. 1, 1924; and 513,080 to Butler issued Jan. 23, 1894.
Despite numerous prior approaches, there still exists a need for a foldable desk or table which is particularly adapted to the needs of the scorer and game announcer or broadcaster and helps in the promotion or sales of products or services.
A foldable table or desk constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention comprises a generally vertical base unit with a front and rear. Mounted to the front, that is to the court facing side of the unit are means for receiving a changeable display or advertising sign panel that substantially covers the front. Mounted at the rear is a worktop or table top which is movable from a storage position adjacent the base unit to an generally horizontal operational position at about table or desk height and extending rearward from the base so a user may sit or stand behind it.
When used as a scorer""s table the changeable display panel or sign is prominently displayed to many of the fans witnessing a sporting event and will often be depicted in any video broadcast of the game. This provides a potential source of advertising revenue to schools, team organizations and promoters of games. When used as a sales display table, the signage panel can aid in advertising and promoting the product or service offered.
Another feature of the present invention is the combination of an A-frame wheeled structure with a sidewall that pivots up about its top edge to form a desk or table and pivots down to close a storage space.
Other features of the invention include means for rolling the base and the folded unit about so as to aid in storing it between uses. Further, a shelf and sheltered area is provided for storing electronic and other equipment between uses for storing samples, literature and other materials. The worktop is preferably supported in its operational position by folding leg means which folds down from the bottom of the moveable work top and has frictional means for engaging with the floor to not only support the worktop but also aid in preventing the table or desk from rolling when in use.
The design of the folding desk or table of the present invention lends itself to providing an extremely rugged structure which may be used outdoors or indoors, is conveniently portable, yet provides a sturdy work area when set up. The table or desk of the present design may be lightweight and can be disassembled for ease of packing and shipping and yet is easily assembled because of its easy bolt-together design.